Perfectionist Complex
by Euclair
Summary: "Unless i'm perfect—i cannot love myself," [ AsaKaru ]


"Kalau aku tidak sempurna—maka aku tak akan bisa mencintai diriku sendiri,"

[ AsaKaru ]

.

.

.

.

.

『 **Perfectionist Complex** 』

A songfict based on Perfectionist Complex - Megurine Luka (c) Yamikuro

 **Assassination Classroom ( 暗殺教室 )** (c) Yusei Matsui

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note :**

 _Contains slight Shonen Ai [ Pair : AsaKaru / Karushuu , OOCness, etc._

.

.

.

『 **" 完全性コンプレックス "** 』

『 **Kanzensei Konpurekkusu** 』

『 **Perfectionist Complex** 』

.

.

.

.

.

【 **_Is there any meaning of the connecting days?_** 】

Tujuh belas tahun sudah ia memapaki kehidupan di dunia. Entah sudah berapa lembaran-lembaran hari yang telah ia lewati, semuanya masih terasa sama saja. _Sungguh kehidupan yang monoton—_ pikirnya di dalam benak. _Apakah hari ini juga akan ada artinya bagiku?—_ dan dia akan tetap menunggu sampai benar terjawab.

Hari ini pula, terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan bersama orang-orang seperjuangan, dihadapkan dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal dan banyaknya kertas bercoret huruf A.

Ketika ia melirik teman sekelasnya, sebagian dari mereka akan memasang wajah suram padanya. Seakan-akan tak pernah puas akan hasil jerih payah mereka sendiri.

Lalu mereka akan terkejut melihat hasil dari dirinya— _Asano Gakushuu,_ yang memang dilahirkan sebagai seorang jenius. Tak heran jika ia mendapatkan deretan angka 100 pada kertas dengan mudahnya. Dan tentunya semua akan merasa sangat iri padanya. Tetapi seorang perfek seperti dirinya, yang seharusnya senang akan pencapaiannya itu, malah merasa ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dalam benaknya.

Apakah hal semacam ini yang orang banyak inginkan?— _Sungguh, ini sama sekali tidak berarti_. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas, berusaha keras untuk tidak memperhatikan pandangan dari seisi kelas yang membuatnya risih.

.

.

.

.

.

【 **_This worlds is merely made by Gods to fight off boredom_** 】

【 **_There isn't any value to people is there_** 】

【 **_Because even if you die, nothing changes_** 】

— _Ah, hari lain yang membosankan;_

 _Aku... mungkin paham bagaimana perasaan para Dewa yang cepat bosan—oleh karena itu juga, alasan kenapa Mereka membuat dunia untuk melawan kebosanan itu;_

 _Tapi entah Mereka tahu atau tidak. Dunia yang mereka buat itu sendiri, memang sudah cukup membosankan—_

Lagipula... Dari banyaknya manusia yang diciptakan di dunia ini. Apakah ada arti dari masing-masing diri mereka? Sejatinya mereka tidak bernilai. Karena jika seorang mati, tak ada yang berubah. Dunia tak akan berubah sekalipun.

Lagi-lagi seorang Asano Gakushuu mengeluh. Dijalaninya pula, rutinitas yang sama. Dimana ia akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk kegiatan belajar. Jujur, hatinya sangat ingin menjerit bahwa ia benar-benar cukup lelah. Kenapa harus repot-repot melakukan ini semua? Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengeluh. Dia harus melakukan ini semua. Dia tidak ingin sekalipun berbuat kesalahan. Lagi. Haruslah selalu menjaga image sempurna miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Tiba waktunya istirahat, murid-murid mulai pergi meninggalkan bangkunya di kelas. Sebagian besar dari mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas lain atau ke kantin. Namun Asano tak beranjak seincipun dari tempat duduknya. Memang, ia lebih sering menggunakan waktu luangnya itu untuk membaca buku tebal. Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, dia sudah terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Hoi, Asano!"

Konsentrasinya sedikit buyar karena dipanggil. Asano segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara, didapatinya salah seorang teman sekelasnya.

"Hm?" alisnya dinaikkan. Berharap segera mendapat alasan kenapa ia diganggu.

"Udah denger soal Akabane Karma, murid pindahan itu belum?" tanya teman sekelas di depannya. Asano segera menggeleng cepat.

"—Gak tertarik," balasnya singkat. Ia menatap malas temannya itu karena merasa terganggu oleh ocehan yang dirasa kurang penting. Kemudian iapun bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan aktivitas membaca buku tebalnya.

"Rumornya dia jenius, loh," bisik orang di hadapannya. Asano menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia terdiam.

"Membayangkan kalau ada kamu sama dia. Duo jenius? Pffft—" perkataannya terhenti, berusaha menahan tawa sebelum berhasil meledak.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Asano kesal. Kepalanya mulai berkedut.

"Entah ya. Gak perlu ditanya, kamu itu udah jenius. Kalau tambah satu lagi di sekolah ini kan gawat—lihat kalian bakal ngerebutin peringkat kan lucu juga,"

Asano melirik temannya yang sedang terkikik itu dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Seberapa jenius dia, aku gak bakal kalah. Aku selalu yang nomor satu," jawabnya sembari mendengus pelan. Dia sudah bertekad untuk menjaga peringkatnya, apapun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

【 **_If living and dying is the same thing_** 】

【 ** _Then I'll choose live_** 】

【 **_Even it's the same thing whether it's here or not_** 】

【 **_Then I'll just leave something behind_** 】

[ Akabane Karma's POV ]

 _Kedua orang tuaku baru saja bercerai. Setelah bertahun-tahun kedua monster itu berkelahi, beradu mulut, di dalam tempat yang pernah kusebut rumah. Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah._

 _Ayah dan ibu selalu memaksaku untuk menjadi anak yang pintar. Dulu. Tetapi setelah hubungan mereka renggang, mereka mulai menjadi tidak peduli terhadapku. Apa yang aku lakukan, masabodoh—mereka tidak ingin mengetahuinya lagi, mereka tidak peduli akan keadaanku sekarang._

 _Aku merasa kesal. Percuma atas hasil jerih payahku selama ini—peringkat? nilai seratus? Yang dulunya dengan bangga kupamerkan pada mereka? Apa gunanya sekarang?_

 _Mereka telah bercerai. Hak asuh diriku terjatuh pada ayahku sendiri. Tuntutan akan pekerjaannya membuat kami tinggal tidak menetap. Semakin menjauh dari ibu yang sudah tak pernah kudengar kabarnya lagi. Berkali-kali aku berganti sekolah. Dan aku tidak peduli mau dipindah ke sekolah mana lagi. Aku berbicara sepatah katapun sudah pasti ditolak mentah-mentah. Karena keputusan dia adalah mutlak._

 _Setidaknya, aku yang sekarang bisa sedikit terbebas. Tidak ada yang berwenang untuk mengatur hidupku lagi. Aku yang berhak menentukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aku pulang larut malam, mencari masalah ke orang lain, bolos di jam pelajaran yang membosankan, dan berkelahi dengan preman-preman sekolah lain toh mereka juga tak peduli._

 _Aku yang sekarang sudah berubah, aku tak peduli akan omongan orang lain, aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak begitu mementingkan nilai lagi, walau dengan mudahnya aku bisa mencapai nilai bagus. Namun hal itu tidak begitu penting sekarang, aku ingin menikmati hidup saja._

 _—Jika hidup dan mati adalah hal yang sama, maka aku memutuskan untuk tetap hidup. Bahkan hal yang sama itu ada atau tidak, aku akan meninggalkan semua itu ke belakang._

 _Aku memijakkan kaki di gedung sekolah ternama ini. Kehidupan baru akan segera kumulai. Aku akan menjadi murid pindahan di tengah-tengah semester kedua. Menurut informasi yang kubaca, sekolah ini termasuk sekolah yang cukup bagus di daerah ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Ayah memilih sekolah ini, padahal aku lebih memilih masuk ke sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Entah apapun itu, aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Aku akan mencoba menikmati semuanya yang diberikan kepadaku._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah beberapa hari aku menjadi siswa di sekolah ini. Aku mulai terbiasa menjalani rutinitas bersekolah disini. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Namun akhir-akhir ini, ada sesuatu yang menyita pikiranku. Aku sering memperhatikan seseorang. Walau entahlah... sebenarnya aku tak tahu pasti siapa orang itu. Dan setelah bertanya-tanya dengan teman sekelas, aku berhasil mendapatkan namanya._

 _Orang itu, Asano Gakushuu. Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik untuk mengenalnya. Sejak saat itu pula, aku mulai mencari tahu lebih banyak informasi tentang dirinya._

 _Ketua OSIS yang berkharisma dan berbakat. Anak kepala dewan sekolah yang bisa dibilang nyaris mendekati kata sempurna, selalu mendapatkan peringkat teratas._

 _Kini aku tersadar akan satu hal—ia sama seperti diriku._

 _Dia tinggal bersama ayahnya seorang, ibunya telah lama meninggal. Asano adalah sosok yang cukup idealis. Kuperhatikan ia selalu menomor satukan urusan sekolah. Dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi, berbicara hanya seperlunya saja, tidak pula berekspresi—jarang sekali kudapati dia tersenyum. Aku yang memerhatikanya dari jauh ini sampai kesal sendiri. Bisakah dia melepas pandangannya dari buku satu detik saja? Buat apa sih, terlalu serius dengan sekolah?_

 _Dia harus berubah, walaupun sedikit. Aku merasa dia mirip seperti diriku yang dulu. Tentu aku tak ingin ia berakhir terkekang seperti itu. Akupun bertekad untuk segera bertemu dengannya, dan untuk segera menyadarkanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang OSIS. Si surai jingga bergelut sendirian dengan tumpukan dokumen yang harus segera diselesaikan. Perlu diketahui, sesosok perfek seperti dirinya, yang selain murid teladan dan anak kepala dewan, juga adalah seorang yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Tidak heran lagi melihat dirinya yang sempurna itu memang pantas mendapatkannya.

 _TOK. TOK._

Asano terhenti, pandangannya diarahkan menuju suara ketukan di balik pintu. Setelah bergumam menyilahkan entah siapapun orang di balik itu masuk, terdengar decitan pintu terbuka.

"Asano Gakushuu?" sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Asano segera mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, itu aku. Ada apa?" ia segera memandang seseorang yang ada di hadapannya, sedikit terkejut karena ia sendiri tidak mengenal sosok yang mencarinya itu. Asano makin menyipitkan matanya, dilihatnya orang itu dengan cermat. Anak laki-laki bersurai merah.

"Aku Akabane Karma, yoroshiku~" seseorang itu tersenyum mengenalkan dirinya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Asano. Asano hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh'—setidaknya, dia pernah mendengar nama orang di hadapannya itu baru-baru ini. _Siapa? Kalau tidak salah, dia murid pindahan, mungkin?_

"Yoroshiku mou. Kamu... murid pindahan itu?" tanya Asano berusaha memastikan perkiraannya.

"Yap!" seru orang itu seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Hm, jadi ada urusan apa kesini, Akabane?" tanya sang ketua OSIS tanpa basa-basi lagi. Urusannya masih banyak, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Gak penting sih," balas si surai merah. Asano mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?" tanya Asano. Namun, sosok di hadapan tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Maniknya ternyata tengah asyik menjelajah seisi ruangan OSIS. Asano hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Gah~ Jadi kamu ini ketua OSIS sekaligus siswa teladan yang katanya sangat jenius itu?" kali ini si surai merah menatapnya dengan tajam, dari ujung kepala sampai ibu jari kaki. Jujur, pandangannya itu membuat Asano sedikit risih.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan. Mereka bilang kamu murid pindahan yang jenius juga," jawab Asano dengan terkekeh pelan.

"Mereka bisa bilang begitu, ya? Oh, btw... Asano-kun, ternyata kamu sama sekali gak kelihatan kayak orang berkharisma gitu," ejeknya seraya mengeluarkan lidahnya. Urat berbentuk menyerupai empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di kepala Asano.

"Terserah apa katamu, Akabane. Tapi kenyataannya aku ini lebih baik dari semua perkataanmu," balasnya sembari menghela nafas.

"He~ Tidak mungkin, aku ini lebih baik dari dirimu loh~" interupsi si surai merah. Ia merendahkan sang ketua OSIS.

"Kalau begitu buktikan," seru Asano cepat. Ia berharap keisengan orang di hadapannya itu segera berakhir. Ayolah, siapa juga yang punya waktu meladeninya dan bertingkah seperti anak SD yang saling adu mulut?

"Aku akan menantangmu," katanya. Asano terbelalak.

"—Ujian semester nanti, aku yang akan memperoleh peringkat pertama. Aku akan mengalahkanmu," ucap Akabane dengan serius. Untuk beberapa waktu, Asano terhenti.

Namun sesaat kemudian, sunggingan seringai di bibir Asano terbentuk.

"Hah? Semangat yang bagus, _Akabane-sok-jenius._ Itu urusan gampang bagiku. Kurasa kau belum tahu siapa orang yang selalu mendapat ranking pertama pararel sejak SMP? Jangan menangis kalau ternyata kau kalah, ya?" kali ini si surai jingga membalas bangga dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku benar-benar serius loh, duarius! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" seru Akabane yang menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, kau akan kuberi hadiah, deh. Tapi tunggu, hal itu kan gak mungkin," pandangan merendahkan manik ungu bertemu dengan sorot tajam warna emas.

"Wah-wah, jadi dapet motivasi, nih. Tenang, aku bakalan menang dari kamu. Tapi aku sama sekali gak tertarik sama hadiah darimu. Gimana kalau nanti aku yang menang, aku yang akan memberimu hadiah?" tawarnya, jari telunjuknya di todongkan di depan dada Asano.

"Aneh sekali, kau mau memberi hadiah apa nantinya, hah? Racun? Mau membuatku mati?" tanya Asano sarkas.

"Semacam itu, mungkin. Tunggu saja, pokoknya sesuatu yang menarik~" jawab Akabane sembari terkikik, senyumannya benar-benar seperti setan cilik.

"Dasar setan—"

"Oh? Terimakasih, tuan lipan busuk~"

Surai merah tersenyum puas. Segera berbalik, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Manik Asano tak bisa lepas dari pintu keluar, melihat sesosok yang punggungnya semakin lama menjauh. Sebuah senyuman teruntai, setelah beberapa saat lamanya, baru kali ini ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, yang membuatnya sedikit lebih bersemangat dalam harinya. Ia akan menunggu, kejadian menarik apa lagi yang akan menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari di sekolah berlalu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya bagi Asano. Setelah segala urusannya di sekolah sudah terselesaikan, ia akan bergegas pulang. Walaupun jujur saja, suasana di rumahnya tidak begitu mengenakkan karena ia tinggal seatap hanya dengan ayahnya—yang pribadinya sangat tak disukainya. Tapi beberapa minggu ini, ayahnya itu sedang ada urusan di luar kota. Hal itu membuat dirinya senang sedikit, dan tidak sabar untuk segera menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah nanti.

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya keluar gedung sekolah. Tidak lama, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Membuat dia terhenti dan beralih menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. Setelah menyadarinya, ia memutar bola matanya. _Sialan._

"Halo, ketua~" sapa si surai merah dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ada apa, Akabane?" tanya Asano malas. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan bertemu pengganggu itu lagi setelah tantangan konyol yang diajukannya tempo hari.

"Aku cuma menyapamu, tidak salah juga kan?"

Asano segera menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak mungkin hanya itu, kau pasti berencana untuk mengangguku,"

Surai merah hanya diam, membalas balik pernyataannya dengan cengiran iseng. _Dugaanku benar_ —kerutan muncul di dahi Asano.

"Nah.. nah.. jangan terlalu serius begitu Asano-kun!" serunya sembari menepuk pundak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk main-main denganmu, Akabane," timpalnya cepat. Asano bersiap-siap meninggalkan orang di hadapannya.

"Hey! Ujian kan masih lama, ayo kita bersenang-senang dulu sekarang!" Akabane segera menarik lengan Asano yang sebelumnya akan pergi meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Kemudian membawa dirinya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hey, tunggu—kita akan kemana?" seru Asano yang dipaksa mengikutinya. Asano sudah berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi usahanya gagal—langkah kaki orang yang menuntunnya makin di percepat.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang!" seru si surai merah dengan riangnya. Mengajaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang Asano sendiri tidak yakin apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tantangan yang diberikan, Akabane Karma selalu mendekati Asano. Mereka berdua melakukan hal yang umumnya dilakukan anak remaja bersama. Walau hanya sebatas bersenang-senang biasa, seperti pergi bermain _video game_ atau ke _game center, karaoke_ , mengunjungi rumah teman mereka yang lain, dan sebagainya. Namun semua itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh dirinya sebelumnya. Membuat seorang Asano Gakushuu menjadi pribadi yang lebih terbuka.

Tapi di lain sisi, walau terlihat dekat, mereka tetap akan terlihat tidak akur. Ya, seorang Asano tetap bersikeras tidak akan mengakui bahwa ia menganggap Akabane sebagai temannya.

"Oh, halo Asano-kun, Akabane-san," sapa teman sekelas Asano yang melewati mereka berdua. Asano segera menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Halo~" si surai merah menyapa balik.

"Wah.. Kukira kalian bakal jadi musuh bebuyutan begitu, tapi ternyata aku salah ya. Kalian benar-benar temen akrab sekarang. Dan itu kemajuan buatmu, Asano!" ucapnya sembari menyengir. Pundak tegap Asano ditepuknya dengan keras. Ia segera menepisnya.

"Hah? Temen akrab, gak mungkin! Dia ini hanya penganggu, tahu!" bantah Asano tak mau terima, lalu memberikan pandangan jijik pada orang yang ia sebut.

"He? Kejam sekali kau, lipan,"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, keparat,"

"Hah? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, loh, lipan busuk~"

"Hentikan panggilan aneh dan norakmu itu, setan merah,"

"Wee~"

Yang melihat hanya bisa terkikik sendiri memperhatikan kedua jenius yang saling beradu mulut—melempar berbagai sebutan dan mengumpat serapah.

"Oh, jadi kini diantara kalian ini ada errr... semacam _love and hate relationship?_ " sela suara menengahi. Yang dimaksud hanya bisa diam mematung. Ungu dan emas saling berpandangan.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Jangan dipikirkan! Teruskan saja aktivitas kalian. Jaa!" serunya sembari meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih berdiam diri. Tanpa mereka sadari, terbentuk semburat merah muda pada wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari sebelumnya berjalan begitu cepat bagi Asano yang sekarang. Sebelumnya ia selalu merasa bosan setiap membuka hari baru. Tidak kali ini, ia selalu menunggu hari dengan semangat.

Tak terasa waktu ujian semester telah tiba. Murid-murid tengah di hadapkan dengan soal-soal rumit. Asano telah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia telah berjuang keras. Dan tentunya sangat yakin akan mempertahankan prestasinya selama ini.

Di lain pihak—ada Akabane Karma yang sangat serius akan mengalahkan si nomor satu. Dan tak akan menyerah sampai memperoleh keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

.

【 **_I'm afraid, of the unknown future_** 】

Karena sejujurnya, seorang Asano Gakushuu takut, _sangat takut_ —akan masa depan yang sama sekali belum diketahuinya.

Pernahkah mendengar? Bahwa ada mitos mengatakan, jika kau terlalu bahagia pada hari-hari kemarin, itu pertanda, maka kau harus bersiap-siap untuk menderita esok hari. Entah esok hari nanti kau akan menangis atau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Tuhan Maha Adil... Ia punya rencana tersendiri.

Ternyata benar, kali ini mimpi buruk yang sangat ia takutkan, yang berharap tidak pernah terjadi... _terealisasi_ , dengan mutlaknya.

Peringkat kedua, _Asano Gakushuu_.

Nama sosok sempurna yang sangat dibanggakan, yang tidak pernah absen menempati peringkat teratas. Turun. Meninggalkan desas-desus orang di sekitar.

Lantas siapakah yang memperoleh peringkat pertama?

— _Akabane Karma;_

Nama familier itu terpampang jelas, teratas pada kertas di papan pengumuman.

Manik ungu menyiratkan kekecewaan untuk pertama kalinya. Hatinya serasa jatuh berkeping-keping. Hal yang ia takutkan. Hal yang telah ia perjuangkan mati-matian. Semuanya jadi kacau. Bagaimanakah hidupnya ke depan nanti?

.

.

.

.

.

【 **_It painful, it hurts, my dark past_** 】

"Aku harus menjadi yang terbaik—"

—Adalah motto hidup seorang Asano Gakushuu.

 _Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi sosok yang tidak diakui, seorang yang tidak berguna. Karena aku takut akan masa lalu, itu sakit, menyakitkan._

 _Aku hanya.. tidak ingin masa lalu, masa yang kelam itu kembali lagi._

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berharap kamu lahir," desis pria bertubuh tegap. Sorot matanya tajam, jika pandangan itu dapat membunuh, maka sosok di hadapannya sudah pasti terkulai lemas.

"Ayah.." lirih Asano kecil. Tangannya memegang erat kertas-kertas bercorek warna merah yang hampir rusak. Ia tidak berani menatap sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

— _PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat pada pipi Asano, meninggalkan jejak yang panas. Asano kecil meringis. Matanya serasa buram, menahan keras agar bulir-bulir air tidak jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Kamu sudah cukup menyusahkanku, tahu?" ayahnya menarik helaian rambut jingga anak laki-lakinya di hadapan dengan kasar. Anak itu hanya bisa merintih pelan.

"Kamu harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna! Kalau tidak, jangan pernah anggap dirimu sebagai seorang Asano!" hati Asano kecilpun bagaikan tertusuk belati yang tajam.

Ya, seorang Asano Gakushuu—dibalik sikapnya yang perfeksionis. Itu semua tak lain adalah sebuah tuntutan. Ia harus memenuhi keinginan ayahnya agar tidak disakiti. Ia harus menjadi sempurna, supaya bisa diakui oleh _ayahnya_ , tidak hanya itu. Tetapi untuk diakui oleh seluruh _dunia_.

 _Karena aku adalah anak yang seharusnya tidak pernah lahir. Semua akan lebih baik jika aku tak ada. Ibu—seseorang yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkanku, akan tetap hidup._

 _Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tahu perasaannya, apakah dia senang telah memperjuangkanku atau ternyata sangat menyesal. Aku... memang tak begitu tahu pikiran orang dewasa. Yah, jika aku tak dilahirkan... Ayah pasti akan hidup lebih bahagia, setidaknya..._

 _Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Aku masih hidup sampai detik ini. Aku harus berjuang lebih lama lagi. Sampai kapan? Aku tak tahu._

.

.

.

.

.

【 ** _I hate this, I just want to lock away all my feelings_** 】

Beberapa hari setelah pengumuman itu, Asano menjadi lebih diam dari bisanya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk. Ia menghindari segala hal untuk berkontak dengan orang lain, termasuk pada teman sekelasnya. Dan terlebih untuk seorang Akabane Karma.

"Hoi~"

"Lipan~"

Beberapa panggilan telah ia lontarkan pada sosok di hadapannya. Namun yang dipanggil masih saja mengacuhkannya. Cukup lelah. Tapi bukan namanya Karma jika ia cepat menyerah.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau begini? Aku bakal nangis lho~" pandangan memelas ia berikan. Asano masih tidak luluh. Akabane benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. Kesabarannya telah habis.

"Hey, Asano! Kamu ini kenapa, sih?" bentak si surai merah. Ia memukul keras meja kayu di hadapan Asano.

"Bukan urusanmu, Akabane," kali ini Asano berhasil mengeluarkan beberapa kata. Membuatnya merasa sedikit lega, tetapi juga kesal mendengarnya.

"Itu urusanku juga, sebagai _rival_ —kita ini kan teman juga!"

"Apa maumu, hah?" balas Asano cepat dengan memberikan pandangan malas.

"Gitu aja udah nyerah, ya? Hidupmu kan masih panjang!"

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi dan cepat katakan apa maumu,"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, dari dulu aku tidak berharap sesuatu darimu!" bantah Karma.

"Lalu apa? Kamu sudah menang, kan? Mau mengejek aku sepuasnya, hah?" Asano memberikan pandangan sinis padanya, kesal karena kekalahannya itu.

"Lupakan soal peringkat itu sejenak. Aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi. Dengarkan aku sekarang, setidaknya tolong coba buang sikap perfeksionismu itu," katanya dengan serius. Asano menatapnya balik dengan tajam.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Karma menghela nafas panjang.

"Sampai suasana hatimu lebih baik, temui aku di atap sepulang sekolah," lirihnya.

"Kalau aku tidak datang?"

"Tidak mungkin, aku bertaruh kamu akan tetap datang. Lagipula kan dulu aku pernah bilang kalau menang, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Jadi, yah... aku memaksamu!" setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Karma segera pergi meninggalkan kelas Asano. Meninggalkan sosok Asano yang masih berdiam diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu pelajaran telah habis. Asano semakin bimbang, apakah ia memang harus menuruti permintaan Akabane atau tidak. Tapi entah kenapa, kakinya memaksanya berjalan, menuntunnya ke arah atap gedung sekolah. Setelah sampai, ia segera disambut oleh si surai merah.

"Aku sudah melakukan perintahmu, Akabane. Lalu apa?" serunya sembari menghela nafas.

Akabanepun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah menang darimu. Dan aku akan merubah hidupmu, itu hadiahku untukmu," ditodongkan telunjuknya tepat di depan Asano.

"Cukup omong kosongnya, aku pergi," balas Asano cepat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mulai berjalan pelan menjauh.

"Asano... Sebenarnya, aku tahu masa lalumu," Asano terhenti, ia tercekat.

"Karena aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. Dikekang untuk menjadi sempurna, memenuhi ideologi yang penuh pemaksaan oleh orang tua sendiri. Aku tahu rasanya," Asano kembali membalikkan badannya, melihat sosok di hadapan dengan tajam.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau tahu. Semua orang memang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam,"

"Ya, itu benar... Menjadi diriku yang dulu dan sosok sepertimu cukup menyedihkan, menyakitkan. Rasa sakit itu, aku tahu rasanya, kau pasti juga sedang merasakannya, kan? Menderita pastinya ...Kau tahu Asano, tidak apa-apa jika ingin menangis," Akabane tersenyum simpul, walaupun dalam matanya terbesit kesedihan.

"Tidak akan. Aku membencinya—emosi. Aku cuma ingin mengunci rapat perasaanku sekarang,"

"Jangan, karena sangatlah lelah untuk menyimpan semuanya sendirian,"

"Akabane..." Asano memanggilnya dengan pelan.

"Katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

【 **_Laughing and crying, even if it's the same thing_** 】

【 ** _I will laugh and cry_** 】

"Tertawa dan menangis, bahkan jika kedua hal itu adalah sama,"

"Aku akan tertawa dan menangis secara bersamaan,"

"Itulah yang akan kulakukan dalam hidupku, selalu!"

"Dan aku akan memintamu untuk terus hidup, tertawa dan menangis bersamaku!" pinta seorang Akabane Karma terhadapnya.

.

.

.

【 **_Even if people sneer at me, even if I get hurt_** 】

【 **_I will simply laugh them off_** 】

"Bahkan jika semua orang mencemooh, atau aku akan kesakitan,"

"Aku akan kembali tertawa pada mereka,"

.

.

.

【 **_"Unless I'm perfect, I cannot love myself"_** 】

【 **_Being unclear is weak, emotions just get in the way_** 】

Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfir. Perkataannya membuat hati Asano bergejolak. Suasananya begitu aneh. Asanopun mulai membuka mulutnya memecah keheningan.

"Tapi,"

"Kalau aku tidak sempurna—maka aku tak akan bisa mencintai diriku sendiri,"

"—Menjadi tidak jelas sangat lemah. Emosi hanya dapat menganggu," lirih Asano yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak! Kalau kau tak bisa mencintai dirimu, aku yang akan lebih dulu menunjukkan caranya padamu!" kali ini si surai merah menyela, mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku akan mencintaimu Asano!"

Asano tebelalak mendengar itu. Saking terkejutnya, tubuhnya sampai mundur satu langkah. Namun sosok di hadapan kian mendekat ke arahnya.

"—Jadi, coba cintailah dirimu juga," timpalnya lagi sembari tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman iseng seperti biasanya. Kali ini terlihat lebih tulus, membuat Asano merasa... nyaman melihatnya.

.

.

.

【 **_But then, all the emotions- happiness, anger, and sadness- would have no meanings_** 】

【 **_"You're just in pain because you can't get strong..."_** 】

【 **_Even though emotions are just nuisance_** 】

【 **_There's a certain warmth to them isn't there?_** 】

【 **_Something that's not perfect, something that's unstable_** 】

【 ** _I would like to call it a "heart"_** 】

Pikiran-pikiran aneh memenuhi kepala Asano. Dadanya sesak. Perasaannya meracau tidak jelas. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Menghela nafas panjang, diberanikannya untuk membuka mulut.

"Kau hanya akan menderita bersamaku, Akabane. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari seseorang sepertiku,"

"Tidak kok. Kamu yang akan merasa sakit karena kamu tak cukup kuat sendiri, Gakushuu," balasnya segera. Tidak seperti biasanya, Akabane memanggil Asano dengan nama kecilnya. Bukannya tidak suka, keduanya memang tidak begitu akrab, tetapi entah kenapa... Asano merasa senang karena hal itu, meski sedikit. Entah kenapa...

"Lalu, walaupun semua emosi itu—entah kebahagiaan atau kesedihan, tidak berarti bagimu. Tapi sejujurnya kau merasakan ada kehangatan tertentu di dalamnya, kan?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak sempurna, sesuatu yang tak stabil,"

"—Aku menyebutnya dengan hati,"

Telapak tangannya diletakkan di dada Asano. Menyebabkan suatu sensasi kehangatan tersendiri. Tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, jantung Asano berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya terasa panas.

.

.

.

【 **_To find out whether living and dying is the same thing..._** 】

【 **_I'll find out Rafter I've lived through my live_** 】

【 **_Even if i laugh or cry or don't get rewarded_** 】

"Karma," kali ini giliran surai jingga yang mulai memanggil nama kecil si merah dengan lembut.

 _Untuk mengetahui apakah hidup dan mati adalah hal yang sama atau tidak, aku akan mencoba mencari sebuah rafter—tentang semua hal yang telah aku jalani selama hidup ini. Bahkan jika tertawa atau menangis bersamamu tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa—_

.

.

.

【 **_I will love that live_** 】

"Aku akan menyukai hidup ini—"

Asano segera menarik tubuh pemuda di hadapannya yang lebih kecil ke dalam dada bidangnya. Karma tidak menolak sekalipun. Kedua insan kini tengah bergumul dalam pelukan erat. Mereka sama-sama sudah lelah akan hari kemarin. Air hangat keluar dari kelopak mata tidak pula mereka hiraukan. Karena itu bukan lagi wujud kesedihan—melainkan tangisan bahagia.

.

.

.

【 **_Three doesn't have to be anything that's perfect_** 】

—3

Satu dan dua tidak perlu menjadi tiga. Ada kalanya semua tidak harus selalu sempurna. Karena pada dasarnya, manusia memang diciptakan dengan penuh ketidaksempurnaan. _Namun kita berdua,_ mencoba menerima ketidakberdayaan milik manusia itu. Dan merubahnya, menjadi lebih bermakna.

.

.

.

【 **_Yes, it can be something that fits your size_** 】

— _Ya, itu bisa berarti dengan sesuatu yang cukup di ukuranmu;_

'Cinta?'

— _Siapa tahu?_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _It's okay?_**

 ** _Its okay,_**

 ** _It's okay?_**

 ** _It's okay?_**

 ** _Its okay,_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _"It's all fine,"_**

 _"Semua akan baik-baik saja,"_

 ** _"Am I fine?"_**

 _"Apakah tak apa-apa jika aku begini?"_

 ** _"You're just fine,"_**

 _"Tenang. Kamu akan baik-baik saja,"_

 ** _"And in time, you will find, you're just fine,"_**

 _"Dan kamu akan segera menemukan bahwa kamu baik-baik saja, bersama, selalu,"_

.

.

.

.

.

— **FIN** —

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Huaa~ selesai juga~ hasil coret-coret waktu jamkos baru bisa up sekarang. Sebelumnya iseng nyoba edit di laptop (gak pernah via laptop sih) tapi setelah di save sama sekali gak ada yang berubah TwT) Dan akhirnya harus edit ulang di hp;;

Fyi, yang di bold itu translate Inggris lirik dari lagunya, nemu di wikia dan sumber lain. Maaf kalau jadinya OOC atau gaje sangat x'D Btw, kalau baca ulang fic ini pairnya jadi fleksibel, bisa AsaKaru / KaruShuu ( _nevermind, because i ship both!_ Tapi lebih prefer ke AsaKaru, sih :3 ) Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri, deh~

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca! Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan~

 _Thanks,_ Euclair


End file.
